Konoha Expansion Pack
by Masayo
Summary: “Why do I have a feeling you had a hand in this,” Tsunade glared at him. He raised his hands in defense. “It was all them, though I wouldn’t have minded helping out,” Jiraiya smiled. Tsunade rolled her eyes. Little did they know Naruto had shared one of
1. WTF

--I don't own anything--

* * *

Sakura woke to the phone ringing. She groaned and picked it up "Hello?" she grumbled

"Hey Sakura…um can I…make appointment with you?" Ino asked

"Huh?" Sakura wasn't getting it.

"Please its important" Ino pleaded. Sakura sighed

"Sure, meet me at the hospital…" she looked at the clock. It read eight. "Around nine"

"Thanks you're the best," Sakura sighed hung up the phone and started getting ready for work. She walked down to the kitchen for breakfast when she noticed a note on the counter. It read "_Training_". Sakura shook her head. She knew once the rain stopped Sasuke would be out training. She knew he would never admit it but he had just as much energy as Naruto and when he was stuck in the house for a week because of the rain they had been having he was practically pacing the house like a caged tiger. She smirked at how he figured out real fast how to diffuse his energy. Sakura was heading out the door when the phone rang again. It was Hinata.

"Hi, Sakura"

"Hey what's up?"

"I uhmm was wonder uhm if I could uhm make an appointment?"

"Sure meet me at the hospital around nine thirty ok"

"Ok thank you" Sakura hung up and shook her head. On her way to work she ran into TenTen.

"Oh Hey Sakura,"

"Hey TenTen, how ya dong?" TenTen had a slight blush

"Fine I was just thinking of you"

"Me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, look can I make an appointment with you?"

"What's going on around here?" '_first Ino, then Hinata and now TenTen what was going on?_' TenTen raised an eyebrow "Sorry it's just this morning Ino and Hinata have made appointments before I even reached the hospital," TenTen smiled

"Maybe I won't be alone after all,"

"Huh?" Sakura was confused

"It's nothing," TenTen waved it off "So is it ok to make an appointment?" "Yeah sure, you'll know where I'll be just meet me when you're ready,"

Sakura made it to the hospital. The nurse behind the desk handed her, her chart of rounds. First on the list was Ino, then Hinata and then TenTen. She walked into the first examination room where Ino was

"Hey forehead" Ino chirped

"So what's the matter pig?" Sakura shot back. Ino shrugged

"I've been really tired lately and Kurenai-sensei told me I should get a checkup. I told her being married to Shikamaru _who_ wouldn't turn lazy," Ino grinned. Sakura smiled, Shika was lazy but at least he got his job done.

"Ok then just let me cheek you out," Sakura's hands turned green with her chakra and started with Ino's head working her way down to her stomach "Hmm…left your shirt please," Ino lifted her shirt, Sakura continued until she found what she was looking for then she stopped.

"So?" Ino asked.

"Let me do some tests and I'll get back to you," Ino sighed

"Fine" Sakura grinned

"Wait here," Sakura made her way to the next room where Hinata was.

"Hello Sakura," Hinata smiled

"Hey, so what's the matter with you?" Sakura grinned.

"Well Naruto wanted me to get a check up because I haven't been keeping my ramen down," Sakura chuckled

"Ok then left your shirt and I'll see what's going on," Hinata did as she was told. Sakura found what she was looking for. "Ok Hinata just let me run a few test and I'll get back to you," Sakura smiled. "Why don't you sit with Ino in the other room in the mean time," Hinata nodded and went to sit with Ino. Sakura was about to leave the room when TenTen showed up.

"Hey I'm not late am I?"

"Nope, what can I do for you?" Sakura asked.

"I just need confirmation," TenTen said happily. When Sakura was done she told her the same thing she told the others.

Not long after that test results came back and just what she thought too. Sakura walked into the room where the girls were.

"So?" TenTen asked hopefully.

"Yeah forehead what's going on?" Ino piped in. TenTen had a knowing smile, Hinata waited patiently.

"Well it's kinda funny…" Sakura chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"All of you are pregnant," Sakura smiled, Ino fainted, Hinata blushed bright red and TenTen jumped up and hugged Sakura

"I was right!" TenTen cheered. Ino groaned

"You're joking right?" Hinata was helping Ino up.

"Nope," Sakura smiled.

"H-How am I-I going to N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered. The other two looked at her and blanched.

"That's right, how are we going to tell our husbands? I know Neji hasn't been thinking of a family just yet," TenTen said.

"I have an idea, why don't we go out for lunch and make a plan there because right now I'm hungry," Ino placed a hand on her stomach. Everyone smiled.

"You're welcome to join us Sakura," TenTen offered.

"Yeah you can help us figure a way to to tell our hard headed husbands, it'll be practice when you finally tell the king hard head Sasuke," Everyone chuckled at Ino's remark.

"Ok but let me check to see if there's anything I have to do right now and then I'll meet up with you," Sakura said. Luckily there wasn't much for Sakura to do considering lately there weren't any major injuries, just the ordinarily flues and wounds. Sakura was about to go meet up with the girls when she bumped into Shizune.

"Hey Sakura I was just looking for you," Shizune grinned

"Yeah Shizune you need me?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade is looking for you, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen,"

"I was just going to meet up with them, uhmm Shizune if she's going to send them on a mission then she'd have to find some others," Shizune raised an eyebrow

"Why?" Sakura smiled

"Because they're pregnant," Shizune's mouth dropped

"All of them?" Sakura nodded Shizune shook her head and then she thought of something "But how? When? I know how but when?" "Well think about it; nothing much has been happening and no missions for a couple of weeks and it's been raining for a week and a half," Sakura giggled. Shizune smirked

"I guess you're right, especially the energetic ones, I'm surprise you're not one of them," Sakura paled. She didn't think about it before.

"Well I got to go just tell the others to show anyways" Shizune walked away. Before Sakura went to meet the girls she decided to take a test.

* * *

The girls were almost done with their lunch when Sakura showed up.

"Hey finally you show up forehead" Ino grinned

"S-sorry we didn't wait for you," Hinata said

"It's ok I can't keep anything down anyways," Sakura blushed.

"So you too?" Ino asked; Sakura nodded.

"W-we still haven't come up with a way to tell them" Hinata softly said.

"Don't worry I think I have something but we need to go to Tsunade" Sakura grinned

* * *

Ok this is my first chapter. I hope you liked it :) I know it's not totally original but I came up with it in class one day and then forgot about it. I should be posting the next chapter sometime this week.


	2. Pay up

Last time

* * *

"W-we still haven't come up with a way to tell them," Hinata softly said.

"Don't worry I think I have something but we need to go to Tsunade," Sakura grinned

* * *

"Why do we need to go see her?" TenTen asked.

"Because she asked for us," Sakura replied.

The girls walked into Tsunade's office to see Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji already there.

"Hinata-chan there you are," Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders; she lightly blushed, the others walked to their husbands.

"Good you're all here now we can get down to business," Tsunade said "I have missions for all of you,"

"Uhmm Tsunade-sama?" Sakura interrupted

"Yes, what is it?" Tsunade looked at her, so did everyone else. Sakura blushed and looked at the girls, who all nodded she looked back at Tsunade

"We can't do it," Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"We? We who?" Sakura now had everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. She looked straight at Tsunade

"I, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen can't go because…" She took a deep breath "Because we're pregnant," Everyone froze, just when the tension was getting unbearable Tsunade started laughing. When she finally stopped she wiped away a tear.

"This is a joke right?" Naruto asked; he looked pale come to think about it all the men did. All the girls shook their head.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata looked up at him.

"I see you guys have been busy," Tsunade smirked, everyone blushed "Well I guess this is what I get when I don't use my jounin in while," the men were getting uncomfortable "Ok then you girls can go I think the men can handle this on their own considering their recent activities," The men slightly shifted at the comment. Then the girls left to wait for their husbands at home. They all knew they would come back to talk to them before they left. When Tsunade was done briefing them on their assignments they rushed home. Tsunade walked over to her window where Jiraiya was sitting on the ledge.

"Told ya" Jiraiya smirked holding out his hand. Tsunade sighed and handed over the money.

"Why do I have a feeling you had a hand in this," Tsunade glared at him. He raised his hands in defense.

"It was all them, though I wouldn't have minded helping out," Jiraiya smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. Tsunade rolled her eyes. Little did they know Naruto had shared one of Jiraiya's books with them called "Rainy Day Activities"

* * *

Naruto raced home to see his beloved wife. He banged open the door and ran to Hinata, giving her a big hug and swing her around the kitchen yelling

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

Hinata laughed "Oh Naruto-kun,"

* * *

When Neji reached his home he found his wife measuring the spare room to turn it into the nursery. He leaned against the door frame

"How long have you known?" he asked. TenTen stopped what she was doing and turned to smile at him

"A few days but I wanted to make sure before I told you" Neji walked over to her and hugged her

"I love you," he breathed in her ear.

* * *

Shikamaru came home to see his mother and mother-in-law sitting with Ino, making a list that the baby would need.

"Oh Shika you're home good you can help clean out that room you so call a study," his mother order.

"And I thought you were too lazy to give me grandchildren," Ino's mother chuckled. Shika sighed

"Troublesome, Ino can I see you in the kitchen before I leave?" Shikamaru asked

"Sure" Ino got up and followed Shikamaru. He turned quickly around crushing Ino into him before she knew it he was kissing her. He pulled back slightly; Ino was still a little dizzy

"Don't work too hard,"

* * *

Sakura waited nervously at home. She knew Sasuke wanted to revive his clan but he had told her he wasn't ready to start a family until he made sure all of Orochimaru's hideouts were destroyed, so his enemies' wouldn't use them to get to him. Sakura turned to see Sasuke in the doorway, his sharingan ablaze, Sakura yelped and ran up the stairs to their room but Sasuke was faster. He had her pinned to the bed before she realized it.

"S-Sasuke," She looked him in the eyes. His eyes were now back to their onyx black but there was something in them that Sakura rarely saw. She could see all his emotions in them.

"Thank-you," Sasuke breathed, kissing her passionately.

* * *

I not to sure about this chapter but the only part that I seem to like is when Naruto races home to be with Hinata XD Well I hoped you liked it anyways. I'll try to post the last chapter soon (hopefully tonight ;p)


	3. Aftermath

"What are you doing here, Dobe?" Sasuke asked; Naruto turned to see Sasuke next to him.

"I was going to see if Granny Tsunade has any missions," Naruto smiled his foxy grin. Sasuke shook his head

"You were trying to escape from Hinata," Sasuke stated. Naruto's face fell. He rubbed the back of his head

"I love her but I can't take much more of her mood swings, I need a break,"

"What can't handle your wife?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared

"Whatcha doing here then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged "I was bored and was going to see if there were any missions,"

"Right, you're trying get away from Sakura," Naruto grinned.

"You try having a wife with insane strength," Sasuke grumbled.

"Try living with an emotional weapons mistress," Neji and Shikamaru walked up to them.

"You guys trying to run away too?" Naruto asked.

"A man can only take so much abuse in his own home," Shika sighed. The guys stood in front of the Hokage's tower for ten minutes discussing whose wife was the worse, when Kakashi popped in.

"So there you guys are," They all turned to him.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing but your wives are looking for you guys," Kakashi smiled. Everyone paled and raced each other up the stairs and to Tsunade's office. '_Ahh peace and quiet_' Tsunade thought, sipping her tea. She was taking a break from all the paper work. All of a sudden the door was thrown open

"Move Dobe!"

"You move Teme!" Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru stumbled in.

"What the Hell?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Pardon Lady Hokage but we've come for a mission" Neji bowed. Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"All this just for a mission?"

"Preferable something out of the village," Shika specified.

"Please Granny," Naruto begged.

"We're kinda in a hurry," Sasuke put in.

"All I have is a "C" rank mission from the Hidden Sand village but it only needs one maybe two persons,"

"With all due respect I will go but I would like the others to come with me because each as a trait that could help on the mission," Shika said.

"Oh? Really? Please do explain," Tsunade smirked

"As you know a "C" rank mission can easily go to a "B" possibly an "A" rank mission, in that case it would be valuable to have Neji's eyes to look out ahead, Sasuke for his strength and Naruto because he's friends with the Kazekage and can be the leaf's representative," Shikamaru explained.

"I see and you can use your quick thinking, right? Well since you put it that way then all of you can go Izumo and Ketsou have the info you need," Tsunade dismissed them. '_I'm guessing the girls are getting to_ _them_' she grinned to herself.

* * *

Izumo and Ketsou were organizing the missions into ranking.

"I hate doing this it's so boring. I wish something exciting would happen," Izumo complained.

"HEY You Guys!" Naruto yelled and ran up to them.

"What is it Naruto?" They asked.

"Granny Tsunade gave us the mission from the Sand," Izumo and Kotetsu looked at all of them.

"All of you for a "C" ranked mission?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yep" Naruto chirped happily. Kotetsu handed Shika the paper with the info.

"Where have you guys been?!" A cold voice yelled behind them. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji froze and slowly turned to see their really pregnant wives standing there. Sakura was the one who spoke, standing in front of the others.

Sasuke gulped "Uh…We have a mission," Before the girls could talk the guys shoved Izumo and Kotetsu in front of them. "They'll explain everything," with that they all poofed away. Izumo and Kotetsu found themselves facing four very angry and emotional pregnant women. The girls circled around them

"What is this so called mission?" Hinata sneered.

The two gulped "Well you wanted action and now you got it," Kotetsu whispered into Izumo's ear.

"What was that? Speak up we didn't catch that," Ino snapped.

"Uh…nothing Izumo can tell you everything you need to know," with that Kotetsu disappeared.

"Well?" TenTen growled. Izumo gulped '_Why did I have to open my mouth_' Izumo groaned to himself. It was going to be a long and what looked like a painful day.

* * *

Well that's it for this story. I actually wrote the first two chapters for this part. I wanted to just post this but I needed to explain how Izumo and Kotetsu got there in the first place. By the time I got done explaining I had two chapters XD This is my fav part out of the whole story and I hope you like it just has much as I did writing it :)


End file.
